


Lesson Learned

by thorbiased



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: “We are doing this my way from now on,” Brunnhilde whispered to Thor, glaring at the king. Fraying ropes were rubbing rashes on her bare arms, her back was beginning to ache from being pressed against Thor’s.“I’m not inclined to argue,” Thor said.Drabble based off the prompt: “We are doing this my way from now on”





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos or else Thanos wins!

“We are doing this my way from now on,” Brunnhilde whispered to Thor, glaring at the king. Fraying ropes were rubbing rashes on her bare arms, her back was beginning to ache from being pressed against Thor’s. 

“I’m not inclined to argue,” he said. She could hear the frown in his voice, even if she couldn’t see it. She felt his defeat in the way his shoulders slumped against her. “Do you have a way out?”

Brunnhilde paused to think. It was one thing to call Thor out on his lack of plans, especially when said lack had gotten them captured.  _ Especially  _ when they were hanging from the ceiling of a cave in Jotunheim, freezing their—

“King of Asgard!” a booming voice called from the mouth of the cave. Brunnhilde strained to look over her shoulder and Thor’s, but all she could make out was a blurry outline of a massive Jotun. “You’ve returned after so long!” 

Thor sighed. “Aye,” he said. He grunted and shifted against Brunnhilde’s back “I’m here to make peace. I mean no harm.”

“The last time you came here to make peace, you slaughtered half of our army,” the Jotun hissed, creeping closer to his prey. He walked around the two Asgardians, bumping Thor’s hip lightly to make them swing. Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, but winced at the way the ropes tightened on her biceps. 

“I’ve come here unarmed, with only my general to accompany me,” Thor argued without malice or even too much desperation. 

They weren’t entirely at this guy’s mercy, of course. Thor could break out of these ropes with ease, and together, he and Brunnhilde could likely take down the entire Jotun army. But this mission wasn’t about a show of power. It was about diplomacy, a sign of Asgard’s new foreign policy. No more war. The Nine Realms were equal with each other. The problem was just going to be proving that Asgard was willing to be peaceful. 

“We’re not here to fight,” Brunnhilde said, rolling her eyes. “Can’t you see that? We’re hanging from your ceiling, when we all know that we could break out very easily. We’re trying to make peace.”

Brunnhilde held her breath as she waited for the Jotun’s response. The fate of their journey here quite literally hung in the balance. She wriggled her hand around so that it rested against Thor’s. He intertwined their fingers gently, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles. His hands were cold, she noted. She could feel him shiver against her. 

“Fine,” the Jotun grunted. 

Brunnhilde felt horrifyingly weightless for a split second before she and Thor collided with the icy ground. Her elbow smacked against Thor’s belly, and his knee knocked the breath out of her lungs. Coughing, she hurried to get off of Thor. She clutched her belly, gasping like a fish out of water. Thor gently rubbed her back until she could breathe once more. 

Deep chuckles echoed off the walls of the cave. Brunnhilde turned to glare at the Jotun, who was currently wiping tears from his cherry red eyes. Thor quickly pulled Brunnhilde to her feet. She never stopped glaring for a second. 

“Easy, Val,” Thor murmured by her ear. His fingers brushed her forearm. “We’re not here to fight.”

She frowned, but she softened her eyes. Thor stepped in front of her and starting talking political nonsense, nothing that Brunnhilde wanted to pay any attention to. She nodded when she felt like she should, and watched Thor carefully. He looked so passionate. He cared so deeply about Asgard and his people, in a way no other monarch had before. She couldn’t help but smile. 

The Jotun king agreed to an alliance after a long deliberation. There were icy handshakes, forced smiles, promises that both sides prayed wouldn’t be broken. Thor and Brunnhilde left, satisfied but still freezing. They climbed aboard their ship, which was miraculously intact and not picked clean by scavengers. 

Thor headed straight for the supply closet. He yanked the thickest blanket he could get his hands on down from the top shelf and wrapped himself up in it. Brunnhilde laughed at him as he shivered. He pouted at her.

“I’m cold,” he said simply, his teeth chattering. 

She threw her head back, unable to stop the giggles from bubbling up her throat. Thor shuffled towards her, and enveloped her in the blanket with him. She snuggled against his chest, her laughter muffled by his breastplate. He kissed her forehead. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” he whispered, “Even if my plan got us captured.”

Brunnhilde shrugged. “Eh. It taught you a lesson, didn’t it? Always listen to me.”

“Because you’re always right?” 

“Always.”

 


End file.
